King For A Day
by jenolas
Summary: A day in the life of King Thranduil and a young Legolas.


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
King For A Day  
  
"It is not fair! Ada you promised we could go hunting today." Shouted Legolas as he stood before Thranduil's throne and stomped his foot in anger.  
  
Everyone in the King's audience chamber suddenly became fascinated by the ancient tapestries, which decorated the walls, or the exquisite pattern in the floor tiling or indeed anything, which drew their attention away from the confrontation that was occurring. Thranduil sighed, this was not the first time he had to cancel his plans with Legolas in favour of important business. This was also not the first temper tantrum everyone had witnessed, and though his son was still a very young elf, it was behaviour not to be tolerated.  
  
"Legolas, try to control your temper and do not speak to me in that tone of voice. I am very sorry that I can not go hunting with you today, but as I have told you before, the duties of King must sometimes come first." He had no intention of giving a further explanation; the young elf did not need to hear that spiders had taken two elves who had been patrolling the Woods near the Elf Path.  
  
His eyes shone brilliantly with the tears he was desperately trying to stop from falling, but he managed to glare at his Ada.  
  
"You always say that! If I were King, I would do as I pleased. I would go hunting with my son and play games and get someone else to take care of my 'important' business!" The angry words came out in a rush and Legolas was proud of the way he had told Ada off.  
  
"Is that so?" He asked, amused by the innocence and naivety in the tirade, but at the same time trying to look serious. He could see that Legolas was very upset, and he really hated to disappoint him. "Well, since you think it is all fun and games to be King, I hereby proclaim that Prince Legolas Greenleaf is to be King for a day."  
  
Legolas was astounded as Thranduil stepped down from the throne and lifted him into the seat that was several sizes too large for one so small. The Elves who remained in the audience chamber bowed respectfully as he placed a hastily fashioned a crown of the summer flowers which were in bloom on the 'new' King's head.  
  
"The court of King Legolas is now in session." Thranduil announced. It filled his heart with joy to see the radiant look on his son's fair face. "What is your command, Your Majesty?" Legolas thought for a moment, trying to remember what Ada usually did.  
  
"I will hear petitions until the noon meal, then I will take Ada hunting." He decreed.  
  
Thranduil rolled his eyes but said nothing. In the spirit of co-operation and for the love of the young Prince, all the petitions were of a simple nature and everyone was surprised with the sense of responsibility he had suddenly developed. Thranduil still had the important issue regarding the attack by the spiders to deal with, and he also had to try and comfort the parents of the ones they had lost this day. He left the audience chamber unnoticed by all except his Steward, who with a silent nod undertook to keep a subtle watch over King Legolas.  
  
Legolas quickly became bored with listening to petitions and was glad when the bell rang for the noon meal. He sat in Thranduil's usual place at the head of the table and was enjoying the attention he was receiving immensely. Quickly finishing his meal, he ran to his room and strapped on his quiver, picked up his bow and went to find Ada.  
  
Thranduil was speaking to the parents of one of the fallen Elves, and did not hear Legolas approach.  
  
"I have no words to comfort you," he heard Ada say, "We all share your grief. Though your son now resides in the Halls of Mandos, he will always be remembered for his bravery."  
  
So this was the important business that prevented the hunting trip, Legolas thought to himself. He was shocked for he knew that only an Elf who was slain went to the Halls of Mandos.  
  
As a single tear traced the outline of Thranduil's elegant nose, a sign of the pain and grief he felt for the loss of a precious life, he felt a small hand slip into his. Looking down into the concerned eyes of his son, he heard a small but kingly voice say,  
  
"Do not cry, Ada. Hunting is not important, but if you wish, we can go another day." 


End file.
